Talk:Final Doom 3
I'm nominating this for deletion. It seems to be an unreleased fan-made mod, and as such is non-notable. Fraggle 21:33, 22 May 2007 (UTC) *Agree, delete. Bloodshedder 22:13, 22 May 2007 (UTC) * Not Appecting, dont delete FinalDoom3 22, May 2007 (UTC) * Delete per the policy issue described above below (ugh, I am the only person in North America who didn't like that movie). Also, the present text is so much like advertising copy that it might be easier on the next editor if it were removed. Ryan W 01:40, 23 May 2007 (UTC) : I am deleting this article as per consensus! Fraggle 08:35, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Comments Its Takes time, LMS took a lot of time to make, so will Final Doom 3, also got problems, yell at ZTM Interactives Forums, Master Diablo is the Admin, yell at him, he is also the lead, i just send the letter You Think you can stop my project, im not stopping Final Doom 3 if its the last thing i do *Unagreeing Go to Hell, Dont Delete FinalDoom3 22, May 2007 (GTH aka Go to Hell.hell.h :Wrong, sir! Wrong! Under section "WADs" of Doom Wiki:Policies and guidelines#Things that may have articles, it states quite clearly that all pages on fan-made TCs should only have an article - and you can read it for yourself - "If released." It's all there, black and white, clear as crystal! You created a page on a Total Conversion that has not even been released as a beta. You try to use the Doom Wiki as a free webhost, so you get no page! You lose! Good day sir! o'THE'r'ONE' ( ) 01:01, 23 May 2007 (UTC) MasterDiablo This Project i just started, and now you people are trying to cancel it, i been thinking about make a game for a long time, 11 years, and the second my messager boy posts this, you try to delete, this is my first mod, am going to make, and its going to be cancelled... you got to be joking, even if your the most greatest doom wiki ever, you cant cancel this project, it will be using either the doom 3 or doom engine thats final, but first, where do i get a FREE VERISON of DOOM, and not a shareware verison, i full download. FinalDoom3 You can stop now Diablo, you can relax, there not going to cancel it... MasterDiablo But i ask for one thing, DONT DELETE THIS, does anyone of you want to help me make this mod, email me at alienmon818@yahoo.com :How exactly is the deletion of an article about your mod here going to cause it to be canceled? We're not trying to cancel your mod. We're enforcing project policy - modifications must be finished and released to have an article. Bloodshedder 07:03, 23 May 2007 (UTC) : You seem to be missing the point. We're nominating for this article to be deleted. Lot of people start projects and never finish them; because of this, we only allow articles about mods that have been completed and released. This is what the Doom wiki policies say. Once you have completed your mod, you can come back and create the article again. Fraggle 19:26, 23 May 2007 (UTC) FinalDoom3 Masterdiablo has a bit of a problem, he thinks everything he starts will be cancelled, and he is a bit aloco, so dont delete it, i will be having a life of pain of that voice, please dont delete it, Masterdiablo is working on the site, by the way and he's been accaulty been working on it for 11 years (first mod), its sercet infomation, also he's going to use the DOOM Engine